1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning and refrigerating system for use, but not restrictively, with an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, an air-conditioning system and a refrigerating system for cooling soft drinks or the like, both mounted on an automobile, had independent refrigeration cycles. The two independent refrigeration cycles utilize separate compressors and condensers. The two condensers need their heat radiation spaces which cannot easily be found within a relatively narrow or compact automobile. In additon, the cost of manufacture is increased because of the two independent refrigeration cycles.